Cray Drabbles: Halloween Special
by Drake Kylocke
Summary: It was a rainy night in Cray and Ashlei, Grandmaster of the Jewel Knights, comes into King Alfred's throne room crying and goes into his shoulder crying. Salome comes in and tells Alfred why she was crying.


Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard the characters involved in the story, and references in the story.

Author's Note: It's a short Halloween-themed drabble I made for Writer's story challenge on the CFV wiki.

* * *

><p>It's a rainy day in the planet Cray. The citizens of the United Sanctuary nation are in their homes, having dinner or whatever floats their boat. However, a yawn is heard in the distance and sitting in a throne in a dimly lit throne room is King Alfred.<p>

"Man...this is so boring..." He hears a voice and grabs his sword.

Alfred gets off his throne and looks around. When he looked to his right, he saw her. The grandmaster of the Jewel Knights, Ashlei.

"Ashlei..."

Ashlei was walking aimlessly, crying. She kept on walking until she looked at Alfred in the eyes and started crying on his shoulders.

"Ashlei, are you alright?" Alfred looked in concern as she kept on crying. Soon, at the door stood her right-hand man...I mean woman, Salome.

"There you are, Grandmaster!" Salome ran towards the two.

"Salome, what happened?"

"It's something that I don't think you'll believe..."

"Do tell, Salome, it is a gentleman's job to make sure women smile and not cry at a time like this," said Alfred.

Salome sighed and said, "She played something very terrible for 21 hours..."

"21 hours! Is she insane?" Alfred starts shaking the crying Ashlei. "What were you thinking, my lady, 21 hours!?"

Ashlei continued crying on Alfred's shoulder and he picked her up bridal-style and placed her on his throne.

"Salome."

"Yes, King Alfred?"

"Go get some water and something that Ashlei usually eats. I'll stay here and keep watch of her."

Salome nodded and went out of the throne room. She passed through a confused Blaster Blade who went inside the throne room.

"Alfred..."

"Ah, Blaster Blade...good timing."

"What happened to her?"

"21 hours..."

"W-What?"

"She played a very terrible game for 21 hours..."

Blaster Blade's eyes widened and headed towards her.

"I can't believe she's doing such a thing...and I was preparing for a spar with her soon," Blaster Blade thought.

* * *

><p>Ashlei was crying in a dark void all alone.<p>

"Oh Zeal...that was so terrible...so awkward...so mind-numbing...why Minerva why?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Not Minerva!" Ashlei gasped as she turned and saw someone who looks just like her. Her other self laughed in contention and joy.

"Ashlei Reverse...so it was you..."

"That's right! After three long years of pity and many sacrifices, I've finally done it! I created the ultimate weapons to serve my master, The Clown, and not even the Atari can come up with such a glorious piece of artwork! BEHOLD!"

Ashlei "Reverse" held out her hand and a mini explosion comes in thin air revealing many video games...Mindjack, Ride to Hell: Retribution, Sonic Free Riders, Rambo: The Video Game, and finally...Phantasy Star III: Generations of Doom while over-dramatic music is playing in the background.

"Oh Zeal...no!" Ashlei was being hit by the video games turned into black rings.

"Now..." Ashlei Reverse took Phantasy Star III and turned it into her sword. Ashlei Reverse licked the blade seductively and threw it towards Ashlei as if she was throwing a spear.

"No...No...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ashlei was pierced by the blade, but she suddenly blinked and found herself in the throne room. She looked around and saw Alfred and Blaster Blade looking after her.

"Ashlei, are you okay, my lady?" Blaster Blade and Alfred was pushed aside and Ashlei ran as fast as she can.

"EVERYONE! DON'T PLAY PHANTASY STAR III! IT'S A PIECE OF CRAP! DON'T YOU DARE EVEN GO NEAR IT!" Ashlei yelled as she ran through the hallways of the castle.

Ashlei ran through the hallways and pushed people in her way, though it was intentional to have them go away from the game she mentioned. She then ran out of the castle and yelled the message very loudly.

Alfred sighed and Blaster Blade looked at him and said, "Alfred?"

"That escalated too quickly..."


End file.
